Paraguas
by M-Awesome
Summary: Porque sin duda alguna la próxima que su madre le dijera que hacía mal tiempo Gray tomaría su paraguas sin rechistar. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Cien formas de decir: Te amo" del foro Cannon Island.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Cien formas de decir: Te amo" del foro Cannon Island.

Frase **#74** : "We can share." / "Podemos compartir."

* * *

 **Paraguas  
**

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su hogar, acababa de salir de una reunión con Makarov, uno de sus profesores en la universidad. Hizo un examen y estaba en el borde que marcaba si suspendía o aprobaba esa asignatura por ello había decidido tener una charla con el profesor.

Salió del edificio de su facultad para comenzar la vuelta a casa, el cielo estaba bastante nublado y todo parecía indicar que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Su madre le había advertido sobre coger un paraguas ya que la previsión meteorológica había dicho que habrían fuertes lluvias durante el día pero él obviamente no le hizo caso y se fue de casa sin más.

Y cuando le cayó la primera gota de lluvia sobre su nariz maldijo a su madre, a la gente del tiempo de las noticias y a la lluvia porque no solo llegaría empapado a su casa sino que también recibiría el típico "te lo dije" por parte de Mika y como de costumbre el estúpido de su padre le daría la razón, eran unos pesados.

Aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos conforme el agua comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, bueno, al menos tenía el consuelo de que habían otras personas que se estaban mojando tanto como él que pasaban a su lado corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Se apresuró a resguardarse bajo el techo de una de las paradas de autobuses que habían por allí decidiendo esperar a que parase un poco.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo para pasar el rato, tendría alrededor de más de 200 mensajes en el chat grupal que tenía con sus amigos, seguramente al idiota de Natsu ya le habría pasado cualquier tontería muy típica suya. Soltó un suspiro volviendo a guardar el aparato cuando de repente escuchó su nombre en boca de otra persona.

—¿Gray-sama? —conocía demasiado bien esa voz y sobretodo esa forma de llamarlo. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella chica de cabellos azulados.

—Hola, Juvia —saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa un poco forzada, no es que esa chica le cayera mal ni mucho menos, al contrario pues era una de sus mejores amigas pero de vez en cuando era demasiado pesada por el tema de estar perdidamente enamorada de él.

—¿Esta bien? esta todo mojado —comentó ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Si, tranquila, la lluvia simplemente me pilló desprevenido —contestó quitándole algo de importancia al asunto.

—¿Va a su casa? Juvia tiene un paraguas —él miró ese paraguas rosa con corazoncitos que sería normal en una niña de 5 años pero no tanto en una joven universitaria y una gota esta vez de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

—Podemos compartir —el tono con el que había hablado y la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro sorprendieron más a Gray que la proposición de la chica. Tal vez porque su sonrisa fuera contagiosa o porque en ocasiones le tenia cariño a Juvia pero sus labios se curvaron formando otra sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo antes de colocarse a su lado cubriéndose ambos con el paraguas antes de comenzar a caminar.

Juvia seguía con su gran sonrisa en la cara pero ahora la acompañaba un color rojo en sus mejillas. Colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre sus mejillas a la vez que comenzaba a menearse de una forma extraña algo que no pasó desaprecibido para un Gray que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo temeroso. Ella ya había entrado en una de sus historias donde se imaginaba cosas impensables.

—Ah, Gray-sama —tomó el brazo de este y pegó su cabeza contra el hombro del Fullbuster— Tengamos 30 hijos —acabó soltando un suspiro de enamorada total. Y un escalofrío recorrió la medula espinal del muchacho antes de soltar un grito y salir corriendo.

—¡Prefiero mojarme!

—¡Gray-sama, espere!


End file.
